Electronic books (e-books) or electronic magazines (e-magazines) include electronic text (and possibly associated graphics and images) that form a digital media replacement of conventional printed books or magazines. e-books or e-magazines may be read on a computer (e.g., personal, tablet or palmtop computer), or on a dedicated hand-held device that is purposely designed to serve as an e-book or e-magazine reader. Such dedicated devices are typically called e-readers or e-book devices. e-readers or e-book devices typically are designed with the appropriate screen size, battery lifespan, lighting and weight for the purpose of permitting users to easily and comfortably read e-books and/or e-magazines.